


OTPs and ABCs

by nerdinacrown



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: my bff gave me a word for each letter of the alphabet and i wrote a drabble for most of themassorted 1d/5sos/related folksFAIR WARNING: i used to be such a l*rr*e tbh





	

**Antartica**

It's 2 odd something in the morning and Niall is stargazing instead of sleeping because of some extreme jet lag when Harry joins him. They lay on his blanket in silence for a while, just enjoying the beauty of the night sky and the softness of each other's company. At some point they held hands and began light whispered conversation that mostly consisted of Niall teaching Harry about some of his favorite stars and pointing out constellations. It grows quiet again when Harry pipes back up.

 

"Ya know, soon enough the only place we won't have been is Antarctica. It's so weird I'm just a boy from Cheshire and I'll go all over the world except one desert. Did you know it's a desert? I read it somewhere because like all the water there is frozen so there isn't like any water making it a desert. Weird huh? A freezing desert. I think it said it's cause there's no vegetation either. But what do the snow bunnies eat? And the snow foxes when there aren't enough rabbits? Wait- do they actually live there? And is that what they're called? I've always just called them that, but I mean can stuff live down there or is that what all---"

 

Niall kisses him quiet before he goes on longer than the stars.

 

**Bradford**

 

It is the butt crack of dawn, but that's never really been a problem for Liam, and it's especially not today. He's up so early to catch his train to the small northern town of Bradford. He doesn't mind the early hour or other grumpy passengers or uncomfortable seats because he's going to his boyfriend's home. Liam's going to his boyfriend's home to ask his parents if he can have his hand in marriage. It's nerve-wracking and wonderful all at once, and he can feel the platinum band burning a hole in his pocket, but never has Liam felt happier about rackety train rides at the butt crack of dawn.

 

**Card**

 

_"when he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?"_

 

It's another long night of performing, doing the macarena _again_ , and being put down by the hurtful signs about "Zouisjuana" or "L*uis" or "Can you rank lower than 5?" He ends the concert tired, and full of pain and regret. But that's not the worst of it. That's the butcher paper size tweets that read things like "Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis" or posters that say "I support Larry" and they raise them higher during Strong, because of course they do. That's what leaves him miserable and tired after a concert. They're not even friends.

 

That's what drives him to pull out the box of special things he brings on every tour. To pull out the card Harry wrote him in their earlier days that's full of adoration and honest praise- not just the "loud, loud, and loud" he gets these days. It's one of those Hoops and Yoyo cards, Harry had said he fancied he and Louis to be them, and they don't talk and laugh so much anymore as just making a quiet ringing noise because Louis has worn that card out. Sometimes Louis feels like that special card. He still has meaning, but he's lost his power, humor, and voice, and he's not fine at all.

 

**Dorms**

 

_He has a lip ring. Why is that so hot?_

_He plays guitar. Maybe this won't be so bad._

_Cool! He plays guitar too. This could go really well._

_He also bright red hair. Is that supposed to be as hot as I think it is?_

_Oh god. What if all he knows how to play is Wonderwall?!_

_Shit, I should say something or he'll think I'm weird._

_Damn, it's hot when he bites that lip ring._

 

"Ummm hi. I'm Luke."

 

"Michael. Nice to meet ya mate."

 

"You too. Is this room 236 or am I lost?"

 

_Shit._ "Nah man, that's a few doors down. But I'm glad you got lost. Come back and we can jam or... something."

 

_Well, I'm not a total mess up. Wait. Something?_ "Perfect. See ya in a few."

 

**Eggnog**

 

Liam thought he knew before, but now he was certain. Louis is an idiot. He had insisted on celebrating Christmas in July so he could "have some time with just his boys," but Liam wasn't convinced seeing that they spend almost every day together. He figured it was because Louis wanted to celebrate Christmas now so when that time in December rolls around, he can claim that all gifts and celebrations should revolve around his birthday, since they already had the holiday back in the summer.

 

That, and Louis loves any excuse to get day drunk. Which they are doing spectacularly, and Liam's certain the other guys are doing it for the same reasons he is- he needs to be drunk to get through wearing a Christmas sweater in the middle of a hot July and listening to Christmas carols about 4 months too early. (Though Harry may doing it because he'll do anything to please Louis.) He's also fairly certain that Louis added a lot of extra bourbon to this homemade eggnog he made, because stores obviously don't sell it at this time of year and because he's straight up crazy.

 

After a few hours of too strong eggnog and apple martinis and other fruity drinks, because not only is Louis crazy but he's also addicted to sugar, they're all happily slur singing, (more like screaming), a very slow version of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. They're all piled together on Louis' giant love sac and Liam has Niall's head basically in his armpit, Harry and Louis' legs tangled together under his, but Zayn is full on laying on top of him. His chin is tucked on Liam's chest, his legs right in between Liam's, and his eyes are half closed in a drunken sleepy state making his eyelashes look more ridiculous than usual. Liam can't help but do what any drunk person would do when their beautiful best friend they've been in love with forever is right in front of their face. He stops in the middle of "then all the reindeer loved him," and kisses Zayn full on the mouth. He pulls away a few seconds later, shocked with himself.

 

"Well yippie," Zayn says with a smirk and kisses Liam again.

 

**Football**

 

_That_ is not a football. He's not really sure _what_ it is, but he's very, very certain that it's not a football. Zayn is beginning to wonder if Liam is actually completely crazy.

 

"What's wrong? I thought you said you could play?" Liam asks in his obviously American accent.

 

_Oh right. American. American football._

 

"Zayn? Are you okay? We don't have to play if you're not up to it. I just haven't had much luck making friends because ya know..." Liam says kicking his feet at the ground.

 

"No it's alright mate, I just had a very different game in mind when you said football," Zayn said. Liam may be different, but he was still kind and good-hearted and Zayn couldn't believe he'd been having trouble making friends. "I'd love to learn to play if you're up to teaching me."

 

Liam looks up from the ground with a crinkly-eyed smile. "Yeah, I'd love that."

 

Zayn thinks that maybe Liam only spending time with him could be very beneficial.

**Gravestones**

To most people, it's just a normal day, but to Harry it's an ever important May 11th. He made sure to have the day off work and wakes up early to make a full breakfast, big enough for about 4 people. The flat will probably smell like eggs and beans for days, but he doesn't mind. Next, as any May 11th would go, he walks to the local florist shop, Betty's, who have been providing flowers for Harry's May 11ths so long now they has them ready for him when he walks in. They're a mix of red poppies, lilies, forget-me-nots, coreopsis, red irises, hydrangeas, and shamrocks which may not look the best together but mean everything. From Betty's he takes his long May 11th stroll, and it gets longer Evey year as his hair grays and his joints ache more, flowers in hand and small grin on his face. When he reaches his destination, he gets down on his knees like this whole tradition started, and says "Hiiii babe." Tears begin to pour from his eyes as he lays the flowers down at the grave marker that reads "Here lies Niall Horan, wonderful friend, son, husband and Irishman." The idiot had always insisted that make it on there. Harry laughs to himself as he takes a huge sniff and begins to just talk with the love of his life. To most people it's just a normal day, but for Harry, it's a May 11th, and he gets to see Niall.

**Helmet**

"You know that question about how if a turtle loses its shell is it naked or homeless? Well what about when they tuck their heads in the shell? Isn't it also a helmet? So then they're naked, homeless, and helmet-less."

 

"Oh my god Ashton, are you serious?" Luke sighs, holding up a set of sparkly pink knee pads to show Michael.

 

"I wish _i_ was the shell-less turtle. I can't believe I have to wear this," Michael says, holding up a plain black bike helmet. "It's going to ruin my hair."

 

"Mikey, your hair is already about to fall out of your head, don't worry about it so much," Calum retorts, though his own face shows obvious displeasure at having to put one on. Fingers inches away from grabbing a replica of Michael's, he turns around to Ashton to ask, "So what are we doing in this insta video again, and why do we need helmets?"  

**Kim Kardashian**

"Baaaaaaaabe, how many times do I have to tell you? I did not actually date Kendall. We're just friends. She's a nice lady. I'm not going to be in any episodes."

 

"SHHHHH!!!! I know that! And seeing that is was _my_ dick you deep-throated last night, I don't really care if you did or not. Now just be quiet!" Louis snaps back at a now very confused Harry.

 

"Then why are you..."

 

Louis sighs, frustrated, pauses the TV and whips his head toward Harry. "If you must know, I'm hoping Kim will give away secrets about her fantastic ass and how she handles the bastards who hate on it ok?" He turns to face the television again, and adds, "Plus, I love a bit of drama," with an extravagant swat in the air, before pressing play and getting sucked right back in.

 

Harry sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, but can't hide the stupid smile on his face. "If you think Scott's a dick on the telly," he says, sitting next to Louis and wrapping his long arms around Louis' small shoulders, "wait til you meet him in real life."

**Narcissus**

Narcissus and Echo by Fred Chappell

 

Shall the water not remember _Ember_

my hand's slow gesture, tracing above _of_

its mirror my half-imaginary _airy_

portrait? My only belonging _longing_

is my beauty, which I take _ache_

away and then return, as love _of_

of teasing playfully the one being _unbeing._

whose gratitude I treasure _Is your_

moves me. I live apart _heart_

from myself, yet cannot _not_

live apart. In the water's tone, _stone?_

that brilliant silence, a flower _Hour,_

whispers my name with such slight _light_

moment, it seems filament of air, _fare_

the world become cloudswell. _well._

_"If you could have anyone in the world?"_

_"You."_

_"Thanks babe."_

_"Louis' a great person to like sit back and admire what he's like."_

 

Harry was slowly beginning to realize he'd always be the only one staring, and every time he talked, no one spoke back.

 

_"The people look like flowers at last."_

**Open-mic**

It smells like smoke and too strong coffee and Liam is really starting to wonder what he's in for tonight. Everybody here has either square glasses or a way too big sweater or a combination of those things. He's starting to realize just how much he sticks out with his button down and his hair up in a quiff as people give him a once over when they walk by. People who don't include his date that invited him here in the first place. Liam could probably just leave and text the guy that something came up. He obviously wanted out of this anyway, it'd be easier for the both of them. But he was really hot with his soft looking black hair and all those tattoos on his beautiful skin, and those eyelashes... Liam is definitely just going to have to stick it out and hope he shows up soon.

 

He decides to order some of the coffee that will probably be too bitter, because apparently he's trying all sorts of new things today. He finds a table for two to wait for Zayn, which he was still amazed at how of course such a beautiful man had a beautiful name to match, and sits down with his expensive cup of almost black coffee. Suddenly the lights in the shop dim, and a spotlight is lit over a small stage set with mic and stool that he hadn't noticed when he walked in. Apparently he's in for more surprises than just the shockingly good taste of his drink.

 

He's ready to fall out of his seat when the first person to get up on stage is definitely Zayn and his eyes go wide with pleasant surprise when Zayn definitely addresses him.

 

"I came here tonight to have coffee with a really sweet and fucking _fit_ guy. He didn't know I'd be doing this, but babe, I hope it's alright. So anyway, here's one I wrote about hope and love at first sight and possibly forever," and with a shy smile towards Liam, he closes his eyes and begins to strum his guitar and sing with the most angelic voice Liam's ever heard.

 

It's then that Liam decides he really loves surprises.

**Public photographs**

He's searching his own name on Tumblr because sometimes there's fun fanart or people compare him to Renaissance art or do masterposts about their dumb beginning days. If he's honest though, maybe it's because he's a bit of a masochist. Today "Harry Styles" brings up thousands of pictures of him just walking places, and some delightfully terrible fanart of him and the boys that makes him laugh really hard for a long time. As he scrolls a bit more however, he finds the heartache he may have been secretly looking for. He's tagged on a text post that reads "Imagine if someone took all the publicly available pictures of you and the person you loved best when you were 16 and scattered them around the internet captioned about how the two of you are still soulmates" surrounded by the offending pictures and without warning he cries and doesn't really stop until Liam comes to ask why he's not at dinner, which only makes him cry harder because it's not Louis who does that anymore.

**Quarter**

It's not just a typical hot day. It's a hot Australian day which means the temperature is high enough to make you pour sweat the second you step outside and you could fry an egg on almost any surface. But that doesn't stop little Michael, Ashton, Calum, and Luke. In fact, it gets them really excited at the prospect.

 

They have their moms drop them off at their usual spot outside of Woolworths.

 

"Calum. What on earth is on your head?" Michael, whose own hair is spiked straight up from his head, asks, eyeing the offending object.

 

"My mum made me wear it," Calum pouts, and hitting the beaded strings hanging off the ridiculous, wide-brimmed safari hat. "Said she didn't want me to melt or something."

 

Ashton giggles and pulls his sweaty bandana off his head to hit the both of them, and Luke for good measure. "Oi just get over it and help me set this up would ya?"

 

Michael and Luke help happily, lifting the table up together and writing out a poster. Ashton and Calum begin stirring up huge coolers with lemonade powder, water, extra sugar and a few squeezes of fresh lemon. Ashton beats the side of the jug as he stirs, he had never been great at keeping his hands still, and Calum begrudgingly swats his hat fringe every couple stirs.

 

"How much should we make it?" Michael asks, almost done with the sign.

 

"I was thinking like a quarter," Ashton replies. "It's not a lot, but with how hot it is, we'll make bank!"

 

Each boy went home with huge, heavy, jingling pockets, and smiles on their sunburnt faces. Well, except Calum of course.

**Tuesday**

Zayn wakes up to the smell of a hot omelet, fresh coffee, but more importantly, the citrusy scent of Liam's body wash right under his nose. He pulls his eyelids open to see Liam sitting on the end of the bed, breakfast in his one hand, other hand trailing across Zayn's stomach, and goofy crinkle eyed grin spread on his face.

 

"What's all this for then?"

 

"I love you, and just because it's Tuesday," Liam answers as he trails his hand slowly down the inside of Zayn's thighs.

 

He grabs the plate, puts it on the nightstand, and pulls Liam into a searing kiss that leads to the best sex anyone's probably had on a Tuesday.

 

**Velociraptor**

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“Niall, we’ve only been standing here like 2 seconds. Art takes time. You’re not supposed to get it when you first look at it.”

 

“But you and Harry do!”

 

“Please never say that Harry Styles gets art to me again. The kid worships Bukowski and his walls are covered in graphic prints on canvas basically. But this? This is an underappreciated masterpiece.”

 

“It’s just a man standing and looking at the some clouds or summat. I could go outside and see that.”

 

“The Wanderer above the Sea of Fog is so much deeper than that. It’s about-“

 

“Can we please just go to the science museum next time? All I care about are velociraptors.”

 

“Oh god.”

**X-men**

Zayn used to hate working at the comic bookstore. He thought he would meet lots of people who enjoyed the same things he did, but the customers were mostly rude kids with too much allowance and not enough parenting.

 

Today, however changed his mind. Today, he met his new co-worker who had come to replace Louis, who was out pursuing his dream of becoming a famous singer or porn star or something. Today, he met Liam Payne who was built but had a soft face with warm brown eyes Zayn would be willing to drown in. And he didn't just look great, he was kind and funny, worked well with the kids and most importantly, had an hour long conversation with Zayn about the social injustice towards mutants in X-men, and then another hour discussing what they felt they would be like as mutants.

 

Today, Zayn decided he really, really like working at the comic bookstore.

**Yeezus**

_"Coke on her black skin_

_Made a stripe like a zebra, I call that jungle fever_

_You will not control the threesome_

_Just roll the weed up until I get me some_

_We formed a new religion_

_No sins as long as there’s permission_

_And deception is the only felony_

_So never fuck nobody without telling me_

_Sunglasses and Advil, last night was mad real_

_Sun coming up, 5 a.m., I wonder if they got cabs still?_

_Thinking 'bout the girl in all leopard_

_Who was rubbing the wood like Kiki Shepherd_

_Two tattoos: one read "No Apologies"_

_The other said "Love is Cursed by Monogamy"_

_It’s something that the pastor don’t preach_

_It’s something that a teacher can’t teach_

_When we die the money we can’t keep_

_But we probably spend it all cause the pain ain’t cheap: preach"_

 

"Louis, what the hell are you doing? How drunk or high or whatever are you?" Harry himself slurs slightly, pushing a totally gone Louis away from attempting to make out with him even more. "You're literally here with Eleanor this time. I can see her from here, and it's dark and I'm tipsy."

 

"Ahhhh you're nooooo fun," Louis barely manages to get out. "I'll just tell her I needed some time with you, she'll get it. Or if you're so worried about her, we can get kinky and have a threesome," he continues with lesser speech troubles this time, as if the idea of getting both Harry and Eleanor at once is sobering him up. And, as Harry thinks to himself dragging a suddenly blacked-out Louis to an open bedroom, it probably could've.

**Zodiac**

 

"Huh."

 

"What?"

 

"My horoscope, Aquarius, for today says 'You have been keeping things to yourself. It’s time that you open up to your partner. Confront your secrets and your fears, if any. Your partner believes in sharing and will appreciate your nature.'"

 

"What's the craic about that? Sounds like a typical horoscope to me."

 

"Well, the Virgo horoscope for today says, 'The day is perfect to take your relationship to a new level.' And the Virgo and Aquarius relationship horoscope says, 'When Virgo and Aquarius join together in a love match, they bring out either the best or worst in one another. Virgo has a more rigid, theory-oriented approach to life. The poetic Aquarian approach, on the other hand, knows nothing of the scientific world. But these two lovers may actually thrive on their differences; they grow together as they learn about one another.' That's just...huh."

 

"Harry mate it sounds like most of the horoscopes you read. And why do you always read Virgo if you're the aquamarine or what not?"

 

"It's Aquarius, and Niall, you're the Virgo and I think have something to tell you."


End file.
